Cambio de roles!
by Agus-chii
Summary: Ahora Amu es el neko e Ikuto tiene que cuidar de ella hasta que vuelva a la normalidad. ¿Podra Ikuto contenerse hacia la ternura de Amu? AMUTO!


**Agus-chii:** Hola c: hoy les traje un one-shot, espero que lo difruten!

Shugo chara no me pertenece, sino el anime seria mucho mas pervert *¬*

* * *

**Amu POV:**

Mis padres se habian ido a un viaje de trabajo por 3 dias, mis padres creyeron que cuidar a Ami por esos dias seria una molestia para mi, asi que decidieron dejarla con una amiga de mi madre, aparte que Ami no queria al menos que mis charas vallan con ella, asi que no tube opcion

Yo estaba sola, asi que no perdi mas tiempo y me dirigi a los estudios de Easter, fui para saludar a Utau y apoyarla, ya que pronto tendria un concierto muy importante para su carrera. Estuvimos charlando un bueno rato, pero se hacia tarde y Utau tenia que seguir practicando.

Adios Amu! Otro dia hablamos, si? - Se despedia Utau.

Claro! Nos vemos Utau! Suerte! - le decia mientras corria y accidentalmente tropeze con alguien. -

Auch... - dije mientras me tocaba la cabeza - Lo siento, estas bien... - levante mi mirada y era Nobuko.

Oh, no hay problema - dijo mientras me ofrecia la mano como ayuda para levantarme - un momento, tu eres... - dijo curiosa y a la vez sorprendida - NECESITO TU AYUDA!

Me asuste cuando me dijo eso, no porque no entendia que trataba de decir, si no por la manera en que lo decia - E-en que puedo ayudarla, Sra. Nobuko?.

TUS CHARAS! - dijo volviendome a asustar - NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO SOBRE CHARAS! - agarro mi mano y me llevo a una habitacion pequeña.

Aun seguia sin entender lo que Nobuko trataba de decirme - Etto... Nobuko-sempai, no entiendo.

He leido muchos libro acerca de espiritus, ninguno de ellos hablaba acerca de los Shugos Charas o algo parecido, asi que quiero crear el mio - comenzo a explicarme de una manera mas tranquila - asi que quiero que me cuentes todo lo relacionado con los Charas.

Como no tenia nada que hacer, le conte todo acerca de los charas, de los huevos X, de "el supuesto yo", las transformaciones y cambio de personalidad, etc.

Mientras Nobuko anotaba todo en su libreta, pude ver una puerta entre abierta, me preguntaba que podia aver alli adentro.

Quieres entrar? - pregunto Nobuko, al darse cuenta de mi curiosidad.

Que hay alli adentro? - le pregunte.

Ahi hay una maquina, es del siglo XVIII, lei en algunos libros que esta maquina puede unir las almas de los espiritus con lo de los humanos, no estoy segura si es verdad, pero la conservo por si algun dia la necesito - me explico. Al principio no le crei mucho, pero si existian tales cosas como los Shugos Charas probablemente quizas lo que Nobuko dice es cierto.

Uno de los asistentes entro a la habitacion y le dijo a Nobuko que la necesitaban urgentemente

Gomen Amu, tengo que irme. Gracias por la informacion, es muy interesante y me sirvio de mucho.

Si quieres puedes quedarte o ir a ver la maquina - dijo mientras se despedia.

Entre a la sala y vi una maquina que no parecia del siglo XVIII parecia mas moderna. Era como una cabina telefonica, solo que en vez de un telefono tenia una palanca y unos botones raros, entre en ella, estaba algo sucia, si Suu veia esto se moria.

Buuu - dijo una voz aterradora y anonima.

Aaaaaaah! - grite, choque contra una de las paredes de la cabina y cai al piso, pude ver a un pequeño neko en frente mio muriendose de la risa - Yoruuu! me asustaste!.

Jajajajajaja, vaya Amu, te asustas facilmente-nyan - dijo sin parar de reir.

**Normal POV:**

Acidentalmente Yoru choco contra la palanca de la maquina. La puerta se cerro de repente causandole otro infarto a Amu, la cabina comenzo a brillar y a moverse de una manera descontrolada.

Q-que, q-que pasa-nyan? - Dijo Yoru asustado.

Yoru, baka, que hicis - Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Amu (Hikaru: Eh? Murio? TT-TT. Agus-chii: ¬¬ ya deja de joder la historia, no, no murio).

La puerta se abrio, Amu tenia unas orejas y cola de neko. Lo que Nobuko le habia dicho era cierto! Amu estaba en una clase Cambio de Personalidad con Yoru, la unica diferencia es que esta dura mas tiempo, quien sabe cuanto.

Yoru! estas aqui? que te dije de venir a Easter?, no quiero tener nada que ver con esta empresa - Dijo Ikuto entrando por una ventana que habia en la habitacion.

Ikuto no encontraba a Yoru, pero el sabia que el estaba alli, sus instintos gatunos no lo engañarian, pero lo que vio fue a Amu adentro de la cabina limpiandose la cara.

Y-yoru, acaso hiciste una transformacion de personalidad con Amu? - Pregunto Ikuto al ver las orejas y cola de neko.

No-nyan. Creo que me meti en problemas de nuevo, Ikuto-nyan - Dijo Yoru desde el interior de Amu.

Ikuto vio aquella maquina y recordo haber leido acerca de ella, sabia que podia unir las almas de los espiritus con los humanos, pero que no podia volver a separlas.

Dios mio Yoru, que voy a hacer contigo? - Dijo Ikuto.

Yoru se sorprendio, creyo que lo castigaria o le diria algo fuerte, pero parece que a Ikuto le gustaba tener a Amu de esa manera, despues de todo ella se veia tan adorable.

Dejarte aqui seria un problema - dijo mientras levantaba a Amu estilo novia.

Ikuto la llevo a su casa, pero se habia dado cuenta que sus padres no estaban, ni tampoco su hermana y charas, asi que no tenia opcion, Amu se meteria en problemas si seguia asi.

Creo que tendre que cuidar de ti, gatita - dijo sonriendole a Amu.

Ikuto salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a su departamento (Ikuto tiene 18 y ya vive solo, Amu tiene 13. Aunque Yoru esta unida con Amu, Ikuto puede hacer su cambio de personalidad.)

Amu solo froto su cabeza contra el pecho de Ikuto y empezo a jugar con uno de los mechones que caian. Amu en serio parecia un neko. Parece que Ikuto descubrio su propia debilidad, ver asi a Amu lo provocaba, le causaba ternura.

Ikuto dejo a Amu en su habitacion. - Bien, no vayas a causarme problemas, te la encargo Yoru, vigilala y que no haga nada que pueda hacerme enojar.

Ikuto se dirigia a la puerta para salir de su cuarto, pero algo lo detuvo. Amu estaba tirando de su camisa, es como si no queria que el se vaya.

Aunque Amu sea un neko ahora, obviamente aquellos sentimientos que siente hacia ti siguen siendo los mismo, como es un neko lo unico que quiere es cariño y que estas con ella, parece que tu eres su persona, a la que mas quiere - Dijo Yoru

Vaya, Amu, sabia que habias caido ante mi, pero tampoco crei que te morias - dijo con un tono burlon.

Amu no entendia lo que le decia, pero jalo mas de la camisa haciendo que Ikuto se inclinara, ella aprovecho y abrazo a Ikuto

Amu... - dijo el chico y le correspondio el abrazo.- Regreso en un rato.

Amu habia entendido lo que Ikuto decia asi que lo abrazo mas fuerte para que no se fuera - no te preocupes ya vengo, se buena, si? - Dijo mientras se separaba de ella

Amu se puso triste pero solo asintio, y se acosto en la cama. Ikuto fue a la habitacion donde estaban Amu y Nobuko y agarro algunos libros que hablaban acerca de la maquina y volvio a su casa.

Ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, Ikuto prendio la luz de su velador y se sento en su cama al lado de Amu.

Bueno, creo que no estaria mal que te quedaras asi, te ves muy linda - Dijo Ikuto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a aquella niña.

Ikuto ya habia leido la mayoria de los libros y no encontro nada ya eran las 11pm, tenia tanto sueño que ya no tenia ni ganas de cenar, Amu seguia durmiendo. Ikuto levanto a Amu y la puso adentro de las sabanas y se acosto al lado de ella

La pelirosa se habia despertado, se alegro de volver a ver a Ikuto, asi que lo abrazo fuertemente, Ikuto iso lo mismo y ambos se quedaron durmiendo asi toda la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al dia siguiente...**

Ikuto se desperto y lo unico que vio fue a Amu durmiendo dulcemente al lado suyo, se veia tan hermosa con sus orejas y cola de neko, le daban ganas de seguir abrazandola y besarla, pero no podia aprovecharse tanto de ella, sobre todo en ese estado.

Se dirigio a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, decidio hacer un pastel para Amu, sabia que llevaria algo de tiempo, pero no importaba ya que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Ya casi estaba terminando el pastel solo le faltaba decorarlo. Amu se habia despertado y se dirigio a la cocina.

Oh, buenos dias Amu - dijo Ikuto.

Nyan - contesto Amu.

Ya va estar el desayuno, asi que ve a ver television si quieres - dijo agarrando el envase de crema.

Pero Amu coloco su mano ensima de la de el, ella queria ayudarlo a cocinar.

Oye, si dejo que cocines me vas a envenar - dijo dl burlandose.

Amu hiso un puchero, la ternura de Amu era extrema para Ikuto, asi que no podia decirle que no, y le dio el envase de crema para que pudiera decorar la torta.

Tu decoraras el pastel, pero ten cuida - Fue una mala decision dejar a Amu cocinar en ese estado de inconciencia. Ella apreto el envase haciendo que toda la crema le cayera a los 2 en la cara. El resbalo con un charco y cayo al piso sentado - Dios... sabia que era mala idea.

G-go-men, I-ikuto-nyan - Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Amu dijo despues de lo que sucedio con Yoru.

Ella se acerco a Ikuto y empezo a lamer todas las partes que tenia con crema, comenzo con la cara, luego con el cuello hasta que llego a una zona que no debia, la oreja de Ikuto.

_Asi que esta chica quiere jugar, eh?_ - penso Ikuto.

El se puso ensima de ella y tambien empezo a lamerle la cara a Amu la crema que tenia en su cara, los 2 parecian un par de gatitos jugando entre ellos.

Nyaaan - grito Amu. Ikuto le empezo a lamer el cuello, a ella le gustaba tanto y empezo a ronronear.

Ikuto estaba excitado, ver a Amu actuar tan inocente, dulce, cariñosa y con sus mejillas enrojecidas, eso lo probocaba, le encantaba escucharla ronronear.

Amu... todo es tu culpa, es tu culpa por ser tan linda - le susurro a Amu. Se levanto y la vio sonrojada, el queria ver mas, estaria dispuesto a hacerla explotar de placer y esucharla con su voz angelical, pero no queria aprovecharse, seria un acto muy cruel.

Ikuto ayudo a Amu para que se levantara y la llevo al sillon para que se sentara

Tendre que ir a bañarme, tu tambisn tiene que hacerlo- dijo Ikuto mientras se dirigia al baño.

Nyaan? - dijo Amu confusa

_Como se va a bañar Amu en ese estado? yo no puedo bañarla... dios, va a ser un dia muy larg_o - penso Ikuto.

Ikuto lleno la bañera y volvio a la cocina para terminar el pastel, Amu estaba viendo la television.  
Luego de que termino de hacerlo le sirvio un pedazo a Amu para que desayunara, mientras ella estaba distraida comiendo su porsion, el aprovecho y fue a bañarse.

Ikuto se metio a la bañadera, penso en alguna manera de que Amu pudiera bañarse sin que ambos se metan en problemas, quizas Yoru podia ayudarla pero no le haria caso. El estaba apunto de salir aun seguia pensando en alguna solucion.

Los pensamientos de Ikuto fueron interrumpidos, sintio que la puerta del baño se abrio de repente.  
El destino soluciono el problema por Ikuto, el tendria que bañarse con ella, era la unica opcion. Amu entro corriendo y se metio a la bañera.

Amu, que haces!? - grito Ikuto, no pudo evitarlo por primera vez que se sonrojaba tanto en su vida sobretodo porque Amu lo estaba abrazando y sin ropa.

Nyaaan! - grito Amu abrazando mas fuerte a Ikuto, sus pechos estaban pegados al de Ikuto, esto causo que el se sonrojara mas.

Bien Amu, calmate, te bañare pero necesito que te quedes quieta - Dijo Ikuto

Amu acepto y se sento dandole la espalda a Ikuto. El comenzo a lavarle que cabello, era tan suave y sedoso a Ikuto le encantaba tocarlo y a Amu le gustaba que lo acariciara.

Luego empezo a limpiar su espalda, ella estaba tan relajada, el contacto que Ikuto hacia con la piel a Amu iso que ella empezara a ronronear.

_"Aunque Amu sea un neko ahora, obviamente aquellos sentimientos que siente hacia ti siguen siendo los mismo, como es un neko lo unico que quiere es cariño y que estas con ella, parece que tu eres su persona, a la que mas quiere" - _Ikuto recordo aquellas palabras que su pequeño chara le habia dich_o_ - _Acaso Amu tiene esa clase de intenciones conmigo? Lo sabia y luego me dice pervertido a mi_ - penso.

El punto era que Amu era demasiada inconciente sobre sus aciones, era demasiada inocente que no tenia ni la menor idea de sus actos pervertidos.

Amu ahora tienes que limpiarte el resto del cuerpo tu sola, yo no puedo hacer eso, asi que hazlo tu misma - dijo dandole un jabon.

Amu se metio el jabon en la boca, no entendia nada.

Oye, si que eres idiota - dijo Ikuto mientras se reia.

Amu seguia sin entender asi que el tenia que limpiarla por ella - Yoru... me las vas a pagar - penso Ikuto.

Agarro la esponja y empezo a limpiarla, ella solo estaba quieta. Ikuto no podia creerlo, era una situacion muy incomoda, le encantaba poder tocar el cuerpo de aquella niña que lo trae loco desde hace 2 años, pero sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal.

Llego a su entre pierna y Amu empezo a ronronear de una forma tan placentera y dulce para Ikuto.

El la dio vuelta y la empujo al otro lado de la bañera, ella estaba contra la pared e Ikuto tenia sus brazos alrededor de ella encerrandola.

El presiono su cuerpo contra el de la chica. Y empezo a besar su cuello

Nyaaaaaaan - grito Amu, ella lo difrutaba, sentir ese roce de piel con aquel chico que ama le gustaba. Su conciencia se fue recuperando un poco, aquel sentimiento llamado verguenza volvio a la mente de Amu, ella se dio cuenta de lo Ikuto estaba haciendo con ella e intento separarse.

Oh? Que pasa Amu? Crei que te gustaba - dijo Ikuto mientras presionaba mas su cuerpo.

Nyaaaaaaaan, I-ikuto - dijo Amu, estaba muerta de verguenza, pero era verdad le gustaba eso.

Ikuto se dio cuenta y se separo de ella.

Gomen, Amu, yo... - dijo Ikuto apenado.

Le pidio a Amu que se diera vuelta, salio del baño y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto.

Ella quedo en el baño sin saber que hacer, se paro, agarro una toalla, empezo a secarse y a cambiarse. Ella estaba mas conciente de su aciones pero no lo suficiente.

Amu provocaba a Ikuto, el no podia evitarlo, creia que podria hacer todo lo que siempre quiso hacer, pero jamas se disculparia a si mismo por hacerle tal cosa a Amu.

Ikuto salio de su cuarto vestido y vio a Amu sonriendole, ella tambien estaba vestida.

Ya veo, asi que pudiste cambiarte por tu propia cuenta, me alegro - dijo dirigiendose hacia la pelirosa y le acaricio la cabeza - Esperame un rato, ahora vuelvo.

Ikuto se fue dejar los libros que habia ido a buscar al anterior dia, en ese mismo monento Nobuko entro por la puerta.

Ikuto-kun? que haces? - pregunto Nobuko sorprendida

Ohayo, Nobuko-san, ayer hubo un problema con Amu y retire estos libros para encontrar una solucion, pero no encontre nada, gomen. - se disculpo Ikuto al retirar sus libros sin permiso.

Oh, no hay problema, pero que paso? - Volvio a preguntar Nobuko.

Ikuto comenzo a explicarle lo que sucedio.

No se mucho acerca la union de almas de espiritus y humanos, pero segun la informacion que Amu me dio ayer, creo saber como puede volver a la normalidad - Dijo Nobuko.

Era obvio, para volver a la normalidad a Amu, Yoru tenia que salir de su interior, la unica manera era que del cuerpo de Amu pase al de Ikuto, solo necesitaban hacer la transformacion de personalidad.

Eso fue lo Nobuko le explico a Ikuto.

El chico le agradecio a Nobuko, volvio a su casa y vio a Amu jugando con una bola de lana.

No estaria mal que Amu estubiera asi un poco mas - penso Ikuto - pero seria algo muy cruel aprovecharme de esta manera.

Iso su transformacion de personalidad, la teoria de Nobuko era cierta, Yoru salio del interior de Amu y entro al de Ikuto.

Amu regreso a la normalidad

Eeh? que sucede? - pregunto mientras miraba alrdededor de la casa preguntandose en donde estaba.

Ah, fui eras mucho mas tierna cuando estabas inconciente, pero sigues siendo igual de hermosa que siempre - dijo Ikuto acercandose a Amu.

Amu no entendia. E Ikuto le explico sobre su transformacion con Yoru - Eras tan cariñosa, lo unico que querias eras estar conmigo y que te de cariño, lo sabia Amu, esta loca por mi - dijo burlandose.

Cariño? por favor no seas idiota! - grito Amu sonrojandose.

En serio? me pedias que te acariciara. Aparte que se notaba que te gustaba - dijo Ikuto siguiendola molestando.

Ikuto se tiro ensima de Amu. Comenzo a acariciarla y besarla en la panza y el cuello mientras le hacia cosquillas debajo de sus brazos.

Nyaaaan. Jajaja Ikuto ya, ya para! - decia Amu intentando sacar a Ikuto ensima de ella, pero a la vez no paraba de reirse

Nyan? Ya veo, sigues siendo una gatita en el fondo - dijo mirando a los ojos a Amu.

Por un momento ambos cruzaron sus miradas.

Ikuto... - dijo Amu acariciando una de sus mejillas.

La distancia entre sus rostros iba disminuyendo hasta que ambos pudiero sentir los labios de cada uno. Ikuto se sentia tan feliz de poder estar besando a la verdadera Amu, aunque no era esa chica tierna con orejas y cola de neko, el la ama tal y como es.

Ambos se separaron y volvieron a besarse.

Amu... eres tan linda - dijo abrazandola - tu siempre seras mi linda gatita - dijo mientra le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ella no dijo nada, pero Ikuto logro escuchar que ella ronroneaba y lo abrazaba mas.

Amu siempre fue la misma, sus sentimiento por Ikuto fueron lo mismos estando inconciente o no, ya que su amor hacia el era grande, solo que ella no tenia el valor de expresarselo, pero gracias a ese accidente puedo hacerlo...

**FIN**

* * *

**Hikaru: **O.o este one-shot fue mucho mas largo que el anterior

**Agus-chii:** Solo eso diras? eres mala 3

**Hikaru: **Crei que no querias saber mi opinion ¬¬

**Agus-chii: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (: Bye!

**Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
